


Mad world.

by Candycanepuppy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanepuppy/pseuds/Candycanepuppy
Summary: So girl looking for flash finds Caitlin.





	Mad world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment.

When a normal person thinks of the words “can’t have a” they think of something they can’t have like the latest phone. When someone in Central City think of that phrase they think, can’t have a normal life. That is the thought I had when I woke up to the tv on and my brother putting his full attention to, the news? He never watches the news. I was about to ask why he was watching the news when I saw what was being shown. The fight the flash was having with some meta. Figures. The only weird thing was Flash was losing? Now the tv had my attention too. Darn it.

My name is Emily Fantana. I’m 24 years old. I have been taking care of my brother Nate since he was 6. He’s currently 10 (Way too smart to be 10 but thats how old he is. My parents died in an explosion when I was 20 and the officers were about to put Nate into my uncle and aunts care if I didn’t want him. I knew it was time to step up and take him because I knew my uncle was a cruel man and I knew Nate was very shy and would hate to leave Central. I took him in and have been raising him on my own. Something else happened 20 as a result of the explosion. I remember that night very well. I was in my garden watering some plants when I looked up. I saw some sort of light field pass by me. Then next thing I knew I was at the hospital 2 weeks later. That’s when I learned about my parents and decided to take care of Nate. The explosion somehow gave some people certain powers. Me and Nate are two of those people. Nate has the power of confusion. All he does is waves his hand in front of someone’s face and suddenly they wouldn’t be sure of where or what is happening. He has only used his power a couple times and only in very bad cases. Like when I use my powers on accident. Unlike his powers mine are VERY viewable. I have the power to summon any weapon I want, or don’t want. If I get mad or really scared I summon a rainbow sword. A very big rainbow sword. Oh I can also fly. Not fast but I can. Me and my brother have been following the Flashes fights trying to talk to him for a while. Enough about me, back to the story.

Nate, who’s Flash fighting? I asked in hope that the metas name had already been given and said out loud. It could help us find him.

No name but her power has something to do with ice I think. Wait I think a name was just given!! Rewind the recording! Nate answered.

I quickly rewind hoping he was right. He was. Nate the meta, she was called caitlin… That’s not a nickname!! Quick if Flash knows the person maybe she’s his friend! I ordered.

Done! Her name is Caitlin Snow, works at… There was a pause. She works at star labs Emy. That’s where the explosion happened. Nate said looking a bit sad.

Wait, what if Flash is working with the lab trying to catch the evil metas! That would make sense I guess. I told him.

If he’s working for them he might be there now!! Nate suddenly runs to the car, but not before yelling, Let’s go!!

I hurry to get in the car. Nate was already in and ready to go. I turn on the radio and say Star Labs here we come!

As we walked into the lab we saw a guy with long black hair next to a tall redhead girl who I admit looked pretty fine herself. Oh right I forgot to mention I’m a lesbian. Surprise?

We announced our presence by walking up to them, somehow they didn’t see us walk up because they jumped when I tapped them on the shoulder.

WHO ARE YOU? The long haired boy screamed. For some reason the pretty girl looked nervous, maybe they worked with the Flash!

My name is Emily Fantana, this is Nate my little brother. We’re looking for The Flash. We found out one of his friends or enemies maybe? Works here. Her name is Caitlin Snow. I explained.

Then I recognized pretty girl. She’s ice meta. Not a friend of the flash. Probably. Who knows maybe she’s a sidekick and they were practicing.

I’m Caitlin. How can I help you? Pretty girl responded. (I could call her Caitlin but… Nah.)

Well you see. Me and Nate are Metahumans. Also are you single? Is the last thing I said before the world became black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t leave a comment.


End file.
